


lucky

by blkpnk



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, a cute break from all the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blkpnk/pseuds/blkpnk
Summary: You were lucky to have a great girlfriend like Jennie.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Reader
Kudos: 41





	lucky

**Author's Note:**

> y/n = your name
> 
> re-edited and re-posted original work

_Babe._

It came lightly. Prodding at you around the edges. But you could ignore it. Felt yourself falling back…

_Babe!_

It was more insistent this time. More bothersome. You felt yourself grounding back in reality way too early.

“Baby,” whined the voice you realized belonged to your girlfriend. Jennie. Awake. You cracked an eye, tilting your head, and spotted the time on the clock. Nearly _three in the morning_.

“What, babe? Why aren’t you sleeping?” you managed to groan out. Shifting a bit into bed, like maybe there was still a chance you could fall back asleep if what she had to say wasn’t really that important.

“I can’t,” she mumbled against your shoulder. The bother you felt while asleep had actually been her shaking you awake — you knew it to be gentle at first until she was forced to get more persistent. ‘Cause she was like that. “Can you get up so we can go get some late night snacks, like, I dunno… ice cream?”

What a bribe. She knew your favourite guilty pleasure was ice cream, and you couldn’t help your reaction of basically jerking alert and glancing over your shoulder at her. Even if the only light in the room came from the moonlight slatting through your window, you could make out that deceptively devilish smile on her lips. The moment you turned over was the moment Jennie had won.

“C’mon,” she urged, tugging on your arm now. “I know I got you, just get up.”

“You’re bullying me,” you groaned again, despite allowing the tugging on your arm to help you upright and out of bed. It was a joke anyway. The truth was that you would do anything Jennie wanted, you just liked to see her pout first. Though you didn’t quite get to see it before you were already giving into her, it was still worth it.

There was a playful push against your back and you smirked as you pulled on leggings.

It took all of five minutes after that for you to realize that you didn’t actually want to do this right now.

Thunder rumbled along in the omnipresent background, and you regarded the sky dubiously, unable to tell if there were storm clouds in the dark. It was unnerving because the moon was still hanging there, and it all just felt very surreal. Like you were out of place. Made you think about that article you read about liminal places, being stuck between two different realms. Now you knew you didn’t like it.

“Okay, I’m officially freaked out,” you said hastily, sidling closer to your girlfriend. “Did you check the weather before deciding to go on this spontaneous expedition?”

“Yes.” Jennie was surprisingly even with your exaggeration. A glance and she pecked a kiss against your cheek. “I checked and I knew that we could make it if we hurry. You just took so long to wake up.”

“It’s three in the morning!” you emphasized. “You’re lucky we live so close to a 24 hour convenience store.”

“You mean you’re lucky because I would just drag you to the next closest one.” That smirk was making a lot of appearances tonight as you playfully nudged her shoulder.

There was another low gurgle of thunder in the distance that had your smile faltering. Jennie snaked her arm around your hips, drawing you close into a warm hug as you walked faster.

“We can get there and back before it starts raining, don’t worry,” she assured. A hand tucked a lock of wild hair back behind your ear. “I didn’t know thunderstorms scared you so much.”

“They don’t scare me,” you mumbled out, even as you glanced nervously at the sky. “I just don’t like being caught in them in the middle of the night. You know this is prime time to be mugged? Is that what you want — to be _mugged?_ ”

“Obviously not,” she snorted. You glared at her for laughing. “No one is going to attack us, Y/N. We’re almost there!” And she pointed up ahead where you could make out the neon lights of the corner store just a couple blocks away now. The thunderstorm was growing more persistent with each step, and a shadow of a doubt started to pass over whether or not Jennie had truly gauged how long this late night snack run would take.

You wouldn’t say it out loud but you were relieved when you stepped into the safety of the shop. A beleaguered old man sat behind the counter, nodding at the pair of you as you passed into the aisles. You were thankful there was a small TV playing above the cashier’s head because it provided white noise that drowned out what you were sure would become a tempest outside. Not that it bothered Jennie, as she let go of your arm to skip along the candy shelves to find what she was looking for.

A roll of your eyes and you browsed through the random aisle you were in. Not really paying attention to what you were looking at. You were still far too tired to be up right now, and just to emphasize that point, you yawned and set back down what appeared to be some kind of grease in a can meant for cars. True to her word, Jennie returned only a short while after, arms brimming with snacks and eyes that begged for forgiveness. There was no way you could be mad at her, and pressed a kiss against the corner of her mouth as you lead her to the counter.

The man said nothing as he scanned and bagged your items. You didn’t blame him. You didn’t want to be up this late either, but at least you weren’t at work at the same time. From the depths of your jacket pocket you found some spare coins and went ahead to drop them into the tip jar. It was enough to pull a small, weary smile from the gentleman, and it was Jennie’s turn to kiss adoringly at your cheek.

Then it was back to the invading state of panic. Almost as soon as you stepped out of the store, you felt a fat drop of rain smack you on the nose, visibly jumping at the assault.

“Oh my god,” you said shakily, wiping at your face. “We need to hurry, Jennie!”

“It’s just rain, jeez,” she responded. No urgency in her demeanour at all. “We’ll be fine, baby.”

“Can you walk faster please?” You tugged at her arm not carrying the bag of snacks. “It’s gonna start pouring and we don’t have an umb —”

Words were snipped short when a bolt of lightning split the sky, illuminating the entire street for a fraction of a second. It was enough time to shape the silhouette of what you thought was a stranger in an alley, and there was no stopping the shriek that tore past your lips as you stumbled backward from the figure. You collided against Jennie, who was remarkably solid and wrapped you up in her arm to steady you.

“Babe, it’s just a coat rack!” she managed to get out before she was basically shaking with laughter into the back of your jacket. After a moment, you could discern the old coat that someone had slung up on the coat rack. What you thought was a person. With a sigh that was equal parts exasperated at yourself and at Jennie, you didn’t try to pull away as you started walking again, this time with Jennie pressed close.

“You owe me for this,” you breathed out. The arm around your shoulders tightened, and lips grazed the side of your neck in a passing kiss.

“Okay, okay,” she resigned, but there was a smile you could hear in her words.

If you were being honest, the entire frightful trip was remunerative the second the rain started. You tried to get away from Jennie’s embrace to jog the last strip of your journey when she jerked you back and you were suddenly protected from the storm. An arm had been slipped out from her jacket so that she could grab the hem of it and wing it over your head as a makeshift umbrella. It left your girlfriend completely exposed to the elements, but you were guarded against the worst of it. You glanced at her face and couldn’t help the smile that mirrored hers there. She liked the rain, even as it spattered against her face and mussed up her hair. All she cared about was protecting you while you both ascended the stairs back into your apartment building.

The door shut behind you, catching most of the glare from the next lance of lighting in a sliver that disappeared once you were safely inside. Jennie tugged her jacket off the rest of the way, shaking the raindrops from the material, but you couldn’t wait. You were upon her before she had a chance to react, the bag of groceries crumpling to the floor. You kissed her like you needed the air directly from her lungs, pressing her close to the door even as it vibrated from the intensity of the thunder that followed the wake of the lightning. Your sigh melted into the drone of the rain.

“What was that for?” she murmured into the quiet. Fingertips tickled your cheek. A single lightbulb hung from the ceiling in the stair well, casting a cozy orange glow along the floor and up your back. But you blocked her from most of it. All you could make out of her face was her eyes, gazing up at you. The merest of impish glints in them.

“Being a wonderful girlfriend,” you responded vaguely before kissing her again. It was much shorter, but just as heated. Then you were stooping to pick up her bag of treats and took her hand, smiling at her as she draped her jacket over her other shoulder and walked up the stairs.

“Oh, and —” Jennie paused on a step, letting go of your hand to rummage through the bag. She really did buy a lot of crap like chips and her favourite sweets, but then she was taking out a pint of ice cream. Printed on it was your favourite flavour, one that not many places sold because they didn’t have that wide of a selection. The squeal echoing in the stair well was your own as you snatched the pint away, Jennie laughing that laugh that made you think she really was in love with you. Which was crazy, considering how wonderful she was. “Just a thank you for coming out with me tonight.”

You were too busy peeling off the plastic packaging when she interrupted your train of thought with another kiss. You loved all her kisses but there was still those times that she could completely captivate you for a moment. Like now.

“I love you,” Jennie whispered against your lips. “Now let’s go upstairs and eat our ice cream by the window while it’s still raining.”

**Author's Note:**

> "heyy i was wondering if you could write a jennie fluff where she cant sleep and wakes you up to go out and after grumbling, you reluctantly go out even though its three in the morning and you’re really genuinely scared because you feel like you can see ghosts and scary shit in the alleys and you hold her really tight and she laughs at you but ‘protects’ you anyways because youre almost dying and she later secretly buys you your fav ice cream as an apology. sorry if this is too detailed :p <3"
> 
> a wholesome request yes pls


End file.
